Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop values. In the United States, crops must compete with 1,800 different weeds. Accordingly, there is an ongoing search in the art to create more effective and/or more selective herbicidal agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,619 discloses a variety of effective herbicidal agents including 3-(benzoyl and hydroxyalkyl)-2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)pyridine and quinoline compounds. While these compounds and other known herbicides may be effective herbicidal agents, there are increasing concerns with the environment and therefore increasing efforts have been undertaken to find more potent herbicides, i.e. those herbicides which can be applied at a lower rate, but still give the same or better control of a broad spectrum of undesirable plant species.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds that are highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.